The Few
by TheWriterofAll
Summary: This story really has nothing to do with anything. All the characters are mine and the plot is mine. But tons of people read this site and i really would love it if you would! This story is about dragons and love. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is really long. It has nothing to do with any of the books or movies out there, but i really hope you like it anyway. Please review! I need to know if i should keep writing or not!**

I don't know what to do anymore. Everyday is like a new battle and I havent even finished the last one. It keeps piling on me and I don't know how to deal with it. Eros says he knows what will help. But sex is always to answer to his problems. That doesn't mean calling up a hooker at midnight will help me. Instead I just stay up every night watching George Lopez reruns. It doesn't help that my powers are coming in and the only person that can help me is an eighteen year old sex addict that has seen more women naked then the man who runs the playboy mansion. Not to mention he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. No matter how smart he is book wise, he isn't the best help when it comes to advice. Nothing I do is god enough and everywhere I turn someone is trying to kill me and Eros. But this last year we have been fortunate enough to find a two bedroom apartment near a school for people like us. We have small class sizes due to the deaths that occur amongst us. But this school has protective wards so once you are in the school, you are safe. It's leaving that's the problem. See we are different. The trouble with us is that we are dragons. Eros is a silver dragon sworn to protect me until my race has been determined. He has it jammed in his head that I am going to be a silver dragon like him, but I don't know. They have the highest intelligent level of all the races of dragons, right behind the gold dragon of course. But no one has seen a gold dragon in thousands of years. We are special dragons. Not many races have the power that we do. So I have some ideas of what race I am. We can transform into humans. We are different because we were born as humans. Some change earlier than others. I haven't morphed yet and I am sixteen, while Eros morphed when he was twelve.

"Mikhail!" This is what I have to call Eros. The only people trusted with a dragon's real name are those they are closest too. Generally the parents and the future spouse. He told me because he was trusted to watch me. We have been stuck together since I was 10. Scary right? A brand new dragon who has only been morphing for a year has to protect you.

"What's up, Hun?" Pet names. Cute huh?

"Mikhail, I told you to stop calling me that."

"What am I supposed to call you? You change your name every other day! Yesterday it was Miranda, the day before it was Amber. And seeing as we don't know your dad, we don't know your true name."

"That's cool. Rub the fatherless fact in my face."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He put his hands up in surrender. "So, what's your name today?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe it will just be nameless day."

"What name do you use in school?"

"Serena. But I don't feel like a _Serena_ today."

"So, what am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know. You'll think of something."

"And I have. It's called Hun. I've been calling you Hun on your nameless days since you turned 13."

"Yeah, I remember. And its still irritating."

"What did you need?"

"School. We are working on a history project Mine is on gold dragons. But seeing as no one knows if they even exist and I can't find anything on them, I figured someone would have told you about them. Seeing as you morphed and all." It still bugs me that I havent morphed. The oldest I have heard of morphing is 13. I feel like something is wrong with me. Everyone in my class has morphed.

"Relax, Hun. You will morph. No, gold dragons are extremely rare, but they did exist. In our history there has only been a couple known. Like Miracle. She was the first female dragon of any race. Parentless, as some say. She was also the first gold dragon and the only female. She was a scholar and a healer and the best damn dragon in the world. She had 3 sons. Only one was gold. The other two were silver. Eros, my namesake, was killed in the Battle of the Races about a thousand years ago. He was one of the silver dragons. His twin brother, Isha, caught a disease in his young years and died. Now, the gold dragon was Riker. He played an important role in our history. After his brothers died and his mother went missing about 800 years back, he changed. Some say he went mad and murdered his mother. Others say his mother disappeared because she wanted to die in peace. Up until 200 years ago he was the only gold dragon alive."

"So, is Riker still alive?"

"No one knows. He disappeared after Miracle died. My mentor, Jake, told me that he met Riker once, 20 years ago. Everyone deemed him as crazy as Riker was."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"Anyways, back to the story. Jake told me that he was magnificent. Even in human form. He had white blond hair and emerald green eyes and he stood with so much confidence, you could feel it radiate onto you. But what made the others believe he was crazy was that he couldn't tell them where he had seen him. He didn't remember. Just like Miracle. Some remember her after she disappeared but they cant remember where."

"I've heard about that. It's a charm. Our magic teacher says that no one knows the words to it anymore because it was disrespectful to take someone's memory away."

"Jake said that too. I think you are lucky, Hun. You have teachers to help you. I had Jake."

"I think he did a fine job. You are teaching me more about life then my teachers are. Back to the report. So, the greatest dragons in our history just, disappeared. No trace of them at all."

"Exactly."

"Okay, what else?"

"Well, they are very rare as I have said. They are the smartest of all dragons and hold the highest honor amongst them. We have one gold dragon on our council and he is going to die very soon. Its going to be a tragedy when he does. If we could, we would use a gold dragon as our ruler instead of the silver one we are using. He even said he would step down if one existed."

"Why doesn't the council member take his spot?"

"Because he didn't want to rule. He gave it to Lucifer because he believed Lucifer would be a better ruler then himself. Which I don't agree with. But Lucifer is doing a really good job."

"So, considering most of that is based on opinion, what am I supposed to write about?"

"How magnificent and graceful they are. And how in human form they are hypnotizing and anyone who comes in contact with one should count themselves lucky."

"Well okay. Ill use some of the other stuff, but if she gets mad at me im telling her to yell at you."

"Why?"

"Because it's nicer then what I would want to say."

"Wow. Someone is a little tense. I think you need…" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"If you say 'to get laid' I am going to kill you."

"If looks could kill, wow. I was going to say a spa day, but seeing as we have no money and I would rather have lunch with a black dragon than go to a spa, Ill just give you one of my world fmous back massages." Before I could protest his strong hands were rubbing all my pain and stress away. But suddenly, as if I had shocked him, he pulled away.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, um, im fine. Go get dressed."

"Why?"

"We are going out to eat tonight. Put on that black dress I bought you last week and put your hair in the emerald clip. Make sure its up. I need to make a phone call." He said frantically.

"But, Mikhail,"

"Don't, Mikhail me. Just do it."

"Fine, Eros." I said sarcastically under my breath. He had to have heard it because I heard him growl as I was leaving. An hour later, after being pushed and pulled left and right and Mikhail telling me my hair was wrong, we finally made it to the fanciest restaurant in Brooklyn. "Mikhail, what are we doing?" I whispered.

"Shh, we are waiting for someone." He whispered back. Just then, his face went from paniced to terrified in a blink of an eye. He stood up. I looked over my shoulder and saw a very handsome man approach the table. I copied Mikhail and stood.

"Mikhail, my boy, did you not teach your lady that she didn't need to stand when a council member approached?" He winked at me. From afar he was handsome, but up close he was drop dead gorgeous. He wasn't quiet as magnificent as Mikhail however. Both having pale blond hair and intensely dark blue eyes. This man couldn't be more than 24 years old. But dragons live for a very long time. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a hundred years old.

"It's nice to meet you Mr.?" I wasn't sure what to call him.

"Legacy. And you are?" He asked extending his hand. I grabbed onto it and as Mikhail told him I didn't have a formal name, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Nameless are we? Well, today we are going to call you Honey." Mikhail scoffed.

"I'm sorry to be rude Mr. Legacy. But why exactly are we meeting you?"

"Mikhail! I am disappointed in you. You leave us at 12 to help this little one out and you never mention me? Honey, I am Mikhail's father. This meeting we are having is very important."

"Father, please. Wait. It hasn't happened to her. Only me."

"Oh, that's not good. Generally it happens at the same time."

"I know father. And why would it wait so long to happen?" I was completely lost at this point. And I gave up trying to ask questions.

"I don't know son. It's never happened before. At least, not that I know of. And its always reported when it happens."

"I know. So they can apply for their license. But sir, I don't know what to do." Mikhail started to go into panic mode. "What if it doesn't happen? Or happens with someone else?"

"Son, you have to breath. How do you know it didn't happen with her and she didn't know what it was?"

"Well, Mr. Legacy, you can ask me. I'm still at the table."

"Oh, we have a sarcastic one. Very golden of you." He laughed. "Seeing as this matter is supposed to go to the mentor of the young dragon, I guess Mikhail will have to deal with this."

"But father! This has never happened!"

"I know that son."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I yelled.

"Honey, Mikhail has experience something that you have not. And it's not normal. You two were supposed to feel it at the same time."

"Feel what?"

"The attraction." Mikhail spoke in a whisper."


	2. Chapter 2

**So? For those of you who read it and have a notice for new chapters, what did you think? This is kind of like a test run for me seeing as it's my first online story (Cant really call it a fanfiction!) But still. Please review and tell me how I am doing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"The what?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"That attraction." He said louder.

"What is 'The attraction'?"

"Typical they wouldn't teach it in school." Mr. Legacy scoffed. "Why didn't you teach her about it Mikhail?"

"I never thought it would be me." His voice went back to a whisper. "I was going to wait until she came to me with it. But it wasn't supposed to be me."

"Mikhail? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This isn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to be me. It isn't allowed to be me." He just kept repeating that it wasn't supposed to be him, over and over.

"Mikhail, I don't understand." I looked him straight in the eyes and I saw him shift.

"We are what dragons call, soul mates, Hun." He said looking me straight in the eyes. His intense blue eyes shining like gems in the sunlight, yet dark in thought and confusion.

"How do you know?"

"Remember when I pulled back earlier? When I was massaging your back?"

"Yeah."

"I felt something. It was a shock. That shock is what every dragon wishes for in their life. But you didn't feel it. That's a problem. And considering I am your mentor and your protector, it isn't supposed to happen."

"What my son is trying to say is that you are meant for each other. The attraction is so rare these days, it isn't taught in school. They don't tell you what it feels like or how you are supposed to react. Mikhail here is in a state of panic." Mr. Legacy said.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know how to deal with all the emotions going on inside is head right now. Mikhail," he turned to his son. "Do you need to fly?"

"Yes!" He replied quickly.

"Go, ill get her home safely."

"You had better." He growled.

"So, Mikhail and I? The same Mikhail that has been taking care of me for six years? The Mikhail that has sex with every girl he comes in contact with? That Mikhail?"

"I'm afraid so Honey."

"No! This can't happen. I am supposed to fall in love with the one I want to be with. Not the one that felt a _shock_!"

"He is the one you want to be with, darling. There is no one else."

"Way to put that bluntly."

"I'm sorry. It needed to be said. Are you sure you never felt anything for him?"

"Well, it's not like he's never _not_ on my mind. There was one point after he saved me that he was all I could think about. But I was 11 and he was 14. So there was a 'hero' aspect there. He's older than me. I look up to him."

"Honey, it will come. Give it time and don't give him a hard time with this. He doesn't understand it either."

"I need to go home. Can you take me home, please?" I said to him, almost begging to leave.

"Yes of course." We walked out of the restaurant after Mikhail's father paid for our drinks. I remembered that I had left my purse in by the table on accident. When I went back in to get it, a man was holding it.

"Excuse me, sir. That's my purse."

"Ah. So you are the mysterious woman." He said with a snake like grin. His short dark brown hair was spiked in the front and he had a little facial hair growing around his mouth.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for grabbing it for me." I said as I reached out to take it from him. He retreated and put my purse behind his back.

"A lovely woman like you should keep better track of her personal possessions. Especially ones with suck sentimental value as this."

"What do you mean?"

"Did your boyfriend not give you this purse? On your sixteenth birthday to be exact?"

"How did you know that?"

"The same way I know that the attraction was not felt on both sides. I am powerful enough _to _know that."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dustin. And you, I presume, are the nameless one the council talks about so frequently. They call you 'she-who-has-not-morphed'. Ridiculous right? They cant even come up with a better name for such a gorgeous creature such as yourself."

"Listen, Dustin, I have had enough compliments tonight. All I want to do is go home. Now please, will you give me my purse?" I needed that purse back. No matter what I had to do, I was going to get it back.

"Feisty aren't you. Well, if you want this purse back. You will come with me." He gazed into my eyes and I felt heavy. His eye color started swirling like melted gold stirred in a pot. Suddenly, my body went limp and the only thing holding me up was this man I had just met. He picked me up and everything went black. All I could see, hear, smell, and taste was black. I felt myself reach out to touch something that wasn't there, and ill I felt was black. After what seemed like forever a small light appeared in my vision. I could hear to men yelling back and forth, one was crying heavily.

"_How could you let this happen? I trusted you!" _One yelled. I recognized his voice, but I couldn't remember who he was.

"_It wasn't my fault, Mikhail! She went in to get her purse! How was I supposed to know she was going to be taken?" _The older one yelled back. Then I could see the whole picture as clear as day. As if I was standing in the room with them. The blonde one I am assuming to be Mikhail was the one I heard crying.

"_Father! Do you remember what it means to have your soul mate taken from you?" _Mikhail screamed at him. Obviously, whoever this girl was, she was very important to the blonde.

"_Yes, I know very well what happens. We just need to find her son." _So the older one is Mikhail's father? Just as I was about to understand what happened, and figure out who the girl they were missing was, a voice dragged me back to the real world.

"Honey? Honey, wake up. We are here now."

"W-w-what? Where are we?" I said, eyes still partially shut.

"It doesn't matter right now. But I need you to get up and walk around." Two strong hands grabbed my by my elbows and helped me up off the couch I was laying on. My eyes opened wider and I could see the man holding me up.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Dustin. I'm here to protect you."

**So I have a few questions for you**

**1. What do you think of Mikhail and his father?**

**2. Who is Dustin? Why do you think he is in the story?**

**These are important to know to continue writing **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after hours of agonizing boredom, Dustin finally took me outside to get some fresh air. We went for a walk around the estate. We walked off the grass and into a dirt path that lead through the trees and down to a beautiful brook with moss colored rocks. The sounds of birds chirping and squirrels crawling through the trees was so peaceful and relaxing.

"Why don't I remember anything?" I asked Dustin when we settled onto our red and white checkered picnic cloth.

"What do you mean, Honey?" He sounded worried.

"How come the only thing I remember is meeting you and ending up here?"

"I'm not sure. Let's not discuss the past right now. I don't want to give you a head ache. All I am going to tell you is that you are very special to me and nothing can happen to you while I am around. You have to be careful, Honey. You are a very special human, if that's what you want to be called."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a time and place for everything. Now is not the time, and this beautiful spot is not the place. Now, what is going inside that shadow colored head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking of how stunning this place is. The trees in perfect shades of green, the flowers blooming to perfection, and the sound of the stream running off little rocks. But I cant help but get the feeling I don't belong here. That I should be somewhere else. But I don't know where."

"Honey, I promise you with all my being you are supposed to be here. I brought you here because I need you."

"Need me how?"

"I need you to morph."

"Morph? What are you talking about?"

"You need to morph to discover what color you are."

"Color of what?"

"Dragon, Honey. What color dragon you are."

"Dragon? Are you serious? A _dragon_? I think you are smoking something or need a nap because I don't know if you know this but dragons don't exist. They are a myth, a fairytale. They are fake."

"Another lesson for another day I presume. Let's move on. What is the last thing you remember? I know I already asked you, but I want every little detail."

"What for?"

"I told you. I'm here to protect you."

"Well, um ok. I remember forgetting something, going back to look for it, meeting you, fainting, and ending up on your couch. That's it."

"Do you remember any names?"

"No."

"Hmm… Ok. Eat Honey. We will talk more tomorrow." And I did just that. I ate like I hadn't eaten in years. The food was so magical and delicious. I didn't stop until my stomach was begging me to stop. After that, Dustin and I went on a walk to burn off some of the food we ate. We talked about his family and his home. I couldn't really add to the conversation. I don't remember anything beyond yesterday. He told me about the wife and child he had lost while he was in a battle. He told me how he used to live near a stream identical to this one. With each word, each breath, and each step he took I began to feel something for him. It was at that moment I remembered something.

"What is an attraction?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The word popped into my head, but it doesn't mean the same thing that I think it does."

"Well, in _mythological_ times dragons that could morph into humans would feel a shock whenever they came into contact with their mates. Usually it only happens between dragons of the same color, but there has been one exception in the history. "

"What was the exception?"

"A mix between a black and a gold dragon. Its virtually unheard of to mate with a black or gold dragon unless you are one. But the two together, it was an outrage."

"What happened?"

"Miracle was the gold dragon and Balthazar was the black dragon. Now I know you havent heard those names before. Most people in our community don't know Balthazar because he had destroyed a perfect family and was disowned."

"What do you mean? Was Miracle already with someone?"

"Yes. She was with a silver dragon. That was okay because silver and gold were closely linked. Miracle had three children and had already felt the attraction for her mate. But she mat Balthazar and felt it again. It was unheard of and no one believed her. After the loss of her first mate and her sons she ran off with this man. Many people believed that because she felt the attraction second time she doomed her family."

"So what happened to them? Miracle and Balthazar I mean."

"Story says that they had twin children. A golden child and a black child."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, im having some writer's block. I hope this chapter isn't completely stupid. I would really appreciate the help on it though. If you have any ideas, or can become a beta (which im not even sure what it is, but have heard its very helpful) please review or pm me. Thanks!**

Later that night after we had gotten back from our walk I excused myself to bed. I dressed in the night clothes I assumed to be mine and drifted off to sleep.

"_Mikhail, please calm down. She's only been gone for two days. Can you think of anyone who would want to take her?"_

"_Father, if I had any ideas, this wouldn't be a problem now would it? She is a sweet girl. Who would want to hurt her?"_

"_How do you know someone is trying to hurt her?"_

"_I don't. That's what kills me. I don't _know_."_ The dream ended as his words trailed off into complete darkness.

The next day I woke to the smell of sausage and bacon filling my bedroom. I slowly eased down the steps and in not the kitchen, careful not to make a sound. Dustin was standing at the stove cooking the food that makes my stomach growl in need. He was shirtless and his pale back was rippling with muscle with every move he made. His dark brown hair shining in the natural light coming in from the curtainless screen door. As my fantasies of him grew deeper, only one thing pulled me back to reality.

"Shit! God damn!" Dustin yelped in pain as the grease from the pan shot him in the chest.

"Havent you ever heard you're not supposed to cook bacon without a shirt?" I giggled as he winced in surprise to see me standing there.

"Honey, you scared me. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Just because I'm sixteen, doesn't mean I sleep in passed 9."

"How do you know what time you sleep till?"

"I don't. Im just guessing that its my normal time because it feels like it."

"Well ok. And to explain my shirtlessness, I stained it about ten minutes ago and threw it in the wash to get it out."

"So why didn't you just get a new shirt?"

"Because that would have required walking upstairs and into your room."

"Why?"

"You are in my room."

"Why?"

"Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I like to know things. Now, why am I in your room? Where do you sleep?"

"First, eat." He said as he shoved a plate of food in front of me. We sat at opposite sides of the island as he explained to me that the room I am in was his daughter's room before she died. But he chose to give it and everything in it to me.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you would have needed to come into my room to get a shirt or where you sleep at night."

"Darling, I'm shirtless, single, and 23 years old. I was going to come into your room shirtless so that I could convince you that I am god. Showing off my bulging arm muscles and…"

"Your giant head?" I laughed finishing my version of his sentence.

"Ha. No. I was going to say finely toned chest, thank you."

"Wait, your only 23?"

"No, but do I look 23?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then I'm 23."

"So, how old are you?"

"Another lesson,"

"For another day." I finished.

"Exactly."

"So what are we doing today?"

"I am going to convince you that what I said yesterday is 100% true."

"About dragons?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I have my ways. I just need to make a phone call first. Go upstairs and get dressed." About an hour later I was face to face with a woman who was utterly gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Honey, I would like you to meet Mandy. Mandy, this is Honey."

"The girl you were telling me about?" Mandy asked. She had a think southern accent.

"Yes."

"My, my. What a beautiful belle she is. She would have won many competitions had she been raised like me. You were right, Dustin."

"Mandy here grew up as a pageant queen. Won every competition she's ever been in." He stated noticing my look of confusion. "She is also a dragon."

"Go one darling, ask what color I am."

"Um… alright. What color are you Miss Mandy?"

"Sapphire. Like my eyes." She smiled and winked at me as she walked to the center of the large lawn. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Mandy had become this giant, magnificent beast. She had long talons on what was once her feet. He face becoming long like a horse and she had spikes running down her back to the tip of her tail. "What do you think, Honey?" The beast asked.

"She looks a little surprised. Come, my southern belle, morph back." In the same spot that Mandy had turned into that beast, she turned back into herself. She walked back over to me, looking as beautiful as she had earlier.

"So why didn't you just show her?" She asked Dustin.

"You know why I cant show her, Mandy."

"Oh right. Your color tends to be a bit misleading."

"Mandy, leave." He glared at her.

"No! Wait, please don't." I begged her, needing answers as to what had occurred.

"Alright, darling. I wont leave. Lets go talk. We have some explaining to do." She said as she looked at Dustin.

**Please help! Please review! If its bad, say it, but say it nicely. Writers always take comments better if they are said to be constructive and not rude. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know this chapter is really short and I apologize for this taking so long. But I feel I can add no more to this chapter because its important to leave it the way it is. I promise ill have the other ones up as soon as I write them. Again, im sorry about the wait! **

Mandy, Dustin, and I sat in the library as they explained and showed me pictures out of a book. They taught me about 'our' history and lives. We even have our own country called Terabeth. Dustin told me that he lived there for fifty years before he came to America. It had the magnificent grassy hills and baby blue sky. The trees that stood as tall as sky scrapers and had mountains that never stopped. He spoke of this little farming town that he and his wife and daughter lived in. He met his wife there when he was sixteen. They married and had their daughter Elizabeth when they were eighteen. But a couple years later this peaceful farming community was attacked by silver dragons. After they murdered his wife, him and Elizabeth, then six, fled to America. After ten years of running they were found and his daughter was murdered as well.

After an hour of listening to Dustin's story, Mandy decided to try and teach me how to morph. I still thought they were crazy to believe that I was a magnificent, all powerful being. I played along still because I had no clue where I was from anyways. I had no idea if I was a dragon or not. I could have been a fish for all I know. Mandy had told me that morphing would get easier and easier with age and practice.

"This is why I brought you out here Honey. So you could have room to practice and be free." Dustin said. His voice was so soft and loving that it made my head spin and my stomach drop. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, until he leaned in and whispered something else. "Go try it." That was all it took. I believed every word he said to me. As soon as my legs stopped shaking I walked over to wear Mandy was standing.

"Ok, sweetie. I want you to close your eyes and picture something that makes you happy. Something that will calm you." Immediately I thought of Dustin, but as his face faded away a different face appeared. He had deep blue sapphire eyes and light blond hair. He smiled at me and I felt my heart warm. His smile was so beautiful. His teeth were shining white and his eyes glittered. Suddenly, I felt odd. I heard Mandy curse and I when I opened my eyes I noticed that my eye sight was different. I looked at Dustin and could see the goose bumps on his arms.

"What?" I growled.

"Um… Well… look at your arm." Mandy said. I shifted my eyes to look down but something was in the way. I kept staring at it trying to figure out what it was. It took me a moment to realize that whatever it was, it was attached to my face. It was my nose. I turned my head to the left to look at my body and stared in disbelief. My eyes grew wide as I saw a body similar to the one Mandy had gained when she morphed. But this one looked more elegant and powerful. It had spikes coming off of it from the tip of the tale up the neck. I noticed though, one crucial thing about this body. My body. It's what put that dumbfound look on Mandy's face and sent Dustin into a state of panic. I am gold. A shiney, brilliant, gleaming gold.


End file.
